Open the Door Into a Nightmare
by umbrellaslegacy
Summary: Piers has recently been recruited into the BSAA when he meets Nina Perez, a young intern at TerraSave. Working in the human rights organization has its own risks that tip-toe around danger, but can Piers manage to shield Nina from the same kind of horrors bioterrorism survivors so desperately try to forget? PiersxOC. [Pre-RE6 for now.]


**A/N:** Yo, so here we are at the start of a new story! Actually, my first in this fandom, though I'm not new to writing fanfiction by any means. There's always room for improvement, so hopefully this story develops nicely and to all of your enjoyment. So far it'll be rated T, but it might go up to M, depending on situations. Do remember to review, it would be much appreciated and helpful! If you're confused after this, that just means you're feeling exactly what the poor girl in this opening scene is feeling. Don't worry, it'll make sense eventually, and hopefully sparks your interest.

* * *

Everything _hurt_.

Her head was spinning too much, the rest of her unable to register anything around her— like she was suspended in air. Every time she tried to open her eyes she felt completely off her axis, so disoriented and spinning so much that it was better just to kept them closed.

Where was she? What was going on? It was blistering hot. Like someone had left an oven open in front of her face. And it was too bright to keep her eyes open. There were noises too— strange and foreign ones that were difficult to identify in a foggy state of mind. Hot air enveloped her, tunneled it's way down her air passages and nipped at her lungs. Her wrists burned and ached. Why?

She couldn't move. Couldn't focus on anything.

She felt completely disconnected from her body, unable to follow through with any action beyond breathing. And even that was becoming painful. Nauseating.

_Oh God_, _no—_ that feeling alone sent her straight into a panic.

Her heart suddenly began to hammer against her chest and in her head. She struggled to take in a sharp intake of breath. Her action felt delayed by her cloudy mind. Breathing correctly was becoming a struggle against her own lungs. At the moment though, the possibility of throwing up overwhelmed her. Fear coiled around in her stomach as she anticipated to gag. Instead, a cough rattled her chest, making her check scrape against the debris and hot concrete beneath her.

Wait— concrete…? Oh. She was on the floor.

It was difficult to get her eyes open. They would close with every failure to get them open, and she would fade in and out of the darkness, her confusion about everything renewing itself every time feeling returned. Through her long lashes she could make only rubble. Flames licking at the walls and roaring from afar. Metal rods sticking out of concrete. Embers floating in the air and landing with a dull sting on the bare skin of her arms. And that was only when everything decided to stop spinning. Her eyelids fell closed again, it was too bright, and her body lacked the strength to keep them open while it fought to feed toxic air into her lungs with each increasingly shallow breath.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed.

Somewhere far away, there was a noise. Something higher pitched than the low rumbling of flames. It made her flinch, coaxing her back into consciousness.

_What was—?_ Then another noise echoed in her ears, closer this time, but different too. Once more, she willed her eyes to open a tiny bit. With blurry eyesight, all she could see were three shadows. First they were still, then one of them disappeared. The remaining two rushed closer, an indistinguishable kind of noise coming from them. _Stay away._ Another dull wave of panic swept through her again. Whatever those shadows were, she didn't want them coming any closer. _Please._

The shadows disappeared from her line of sight, and she lost the battle to keep her eyes open. A strange sense of pressure was removed from her lower half, reminding her that she had legs. _But before— Why had—?_

The nausea she felt earlier reared it's ugly head and cut her off from latching onto that thought much longer.

And suddenly she was spinning again, fading in and out. Something coiled around her, and whatever her face was leaning against now felt different than the ground did. A different kind of warm, certainly softer, and it smelled a little funny.

In the darkness, she tried to get her head to move, but it felt too heavy on her own neck, refusing to budge. It felt like she was trying to wake up after falling asleep from accidentally taking medication that was much too strong for her. Panic and anxiety became reacquainted in her veins and in the back of her mind. She wanted to move. Oh God, why couldn't she move? Why was this happening? It scared her, made her want to cry, or scream, or _something!_ But she couldn't. Everything was becoming even more dulled than it already was, her body heavy and refusing to give.

With one last force of will, small tidbits of vision returned, framed by her eyelashes again. Green. The color green greeted her. What it was she was looking at exactly, she had no clue, much too disoriented to even recognize it. There were more noises coming from the creature, too muffled and far away to understand.

Her head already felt like someone was attacking it with an ice pick, and attempting to focus on identifying this one thing was just too much. Soon, without warning, the nausea latched onto her insides like a monster and exhaustion pulled her under, everything around her going black.


End file.
